The TDA Files
by soniclurve444
Summary: Yeah... drabbles, short stories, and oneshots of my, and my friend's, stupid fancharacters' shenanigans. WOO TDA Rated T for possible cursing and possible pervertedness... O3O
1. Chapter 1

**HALLO! Its me again! Well, I have literally no excuse for being away this long. But I'm back and with an all new story! TDA O_O**

**This fanfiction will consist of many stories and… fancharacters DUH DUH DUHHNNN. Some will be more than one chapter, some will be one shots, and some will just be complete drabbles. Requests will be given when I say so! If you want to request a story, I'd be more than happy to do it, but you have to wait for my go and be patient with me~ And there is absolutely **_**NO**_** OCxCannon couple in this fanfic! HURRAH. Come to think of it, there really is no couples… maybe slightly but no like… kissy crap -_-**

**SO without further ado, I present to youuu, this weird story…**

**Story #1: **

**Length: Multiple chapters**

**Title: "Karaoke Night"**

**Summary (I suck at these…): **_**TDA heads out to eat dinner, bumping into multiple friends along the way. The outcome is lots of singing, dancing, and embarrassing themselves! READ ON IF YOU DARE… cough.**_

**ENJOY~!**

Snow crunched under four pairs of feet walking along a frozen sidewalk. The sun had just begun to set, sending beams of yellowing light across the lower part of the sky. The odd yellow color bathed everything in its hue, from the clouds in the sky to the fresh snow coating the ground.

Just half an hour earlier, the clouds had finally cleared after a whole day of spitting tons of snow down to the earth. The blizzard had resulted in a power outage of any house that did not have a generator, which just happened to be the household of the three members of TDA, who live in a wide open field, on the eastern outskirts of the city. As soon as the blizzard had ceased, Fawn the German shepherd recommended they walk into the city and eat at a restaurant, which hopefully had a generator, which would supply power to the joint. Their HQ , Xavier, recommended a place where he usually goes with his buddies in the city. As a result, the three team members, Amai the Fennec Fox, Hoshi the Devil, and Fawn the German Shepherd, were now following closely behind the Echidna who now lives in a hippie van taped to the side of their house.

"So, uh, Xavier," Hoshi the Devil piped up, arms folded behind her head, "where exactly is this restaurant… and does it have a bar?" Hoshi added the last part after pondering the circumstances. Getting drunk tonight would be fine and dandy, seeing as how she would not have to wake up early tomorrow morning, in the midst of an inevitable hangover. She felt the glare that her 'leader,' Fawn gave her from her right side, but ignored it, as usual.

Xavier spoke in his heavy Jamaican accent, "We'll be there in no time, just follow your heart and you'll get to where you're going,. Cuz every little thing… is gonna be alright" he began swaying side to side, looking very puffy in his winter coat, which is usually never worn by the wine colored echidna.

Fawn rolled her eyes at his mellowness, "Xavier we're cold, and hungry. We just want to know how far it is to the restaurant you're talking about. Please, answer directly," Fawn twitched her annoyance as she checked back to Amai for the umpteenth time, noticing the girl watching snow fall from tree branches, looking utterly magical. Fawn's protective dog senses kicked in and she addressed the smallest member softly, "Amai, are you warm enough?" Fawn furrowed her eyebrows in a worried expression towards Amai.

Amai beamed at Fawn as best she could and spoke in her usual cheerful tone, "I'm fine, Fawn. Thank you for your concern," She spoke earnestly, as a fennec fox trait is being able to adapt to many different weather situations. Despite everything, Fawn was still worried.

Fawn turned back to the one leading them with a disapproving expression, about to complain about how far of a walk it is when her foot met with a rather slippery sheet of ice, and sent her tumbling to the ground. She growled her signature angry growl that could make lions run to their mothers, and pushed herself up, ignoring Hoshi's chuckle at Fawn's clumsiness.

The four acquaintances trudged through the deep snow which had not yet been cleared off from the city streets. Xavier had his eyes close, still swaying rhythmically to a song he was humming. Hoshi began to hum along when she picked up the tune of it. Despite the chill of the air, Amai had a skip in her step as she admired the pretty look of the snow on the ground, as a slight gust of wind dusted more light snow off of building tops. She smiled cheekily, and attempted to catch some in her pink mittens.

Fawn, becoming increasingly pissed off, twitched her eye as the two humming anthropomorphic beings in front of her seemed to get louder and louder. She tried to endure it instead of barking, quite literally, at them but was not sure how much more of this reggae type song she could take. It did not help that her head was already throbbing from the tumble she took just a minute ago. She rubbed at the spot as Xavier led them across the snowy street and into the city park that was to their left. The German shepherd of the group decided not to question the obliviously chill echidna, who was probably leading them to some hippie club, and just sighed and followed obediently.

As the group went deeper into the park, the light of the sun disappeared, signaling that night was upon them, and many of the city lights were out due to the storm. They continued on into the park and passed a large open area, commonly used for picnics or having a Frisbee toss, or something of that nature. A silhouette of a snowman was just noticeable through the darkness of the night, and Fawn smiled at the feeling of nostalgia the man of snow brought.

She remembered a long time ago, when she still lived with her family, building the first snowman with her kid brother, Damien, and step brother, Flash. At the time, she was fourteen years old and Damien was only two. He had so much fun trudging through the deep snow even though it came all the way up to his knees. The whole time, the young brunette German shepherd was giggling frantically and, although it wore him out, sprinting as fast as he could through the snow that seemed to want to do nothing but stop him in his tracks.

Fawn felt her smile faltering as she realized just how much she missed her little brother. She had not seen him since she moved away from her home to start as a member of TDA. She hoped he was doing alright, and her step father was taking good care of him, as he said he would. Flash had followed her and now lives in the city they are currently in with Amai's prince, Marcus. Apparently, Marcus purchased a rather large apartment which he shares with Flash and Amai's little brother (though he is in and out a lot). To tell the truth she really does not care one bit, as long as the idiot Flash does not get in her way, she's fine. Fawn expected him to stay with Damien so he was not lonely, but her step father is just as capable of keeping the youngest member of their family entertained and out of trouble.

Fawn snapped back into reality as Xavier stopped suddenly when they reached the end of the park. His eyes wondered ahead of him then to the left and right, looking over the hopelessly abandoned buildings, "Hey, mons," Xavier turned around to look at his three counterparts.

Hoshi made a snapping noise with her lip and followed it with an absentminded and quick, "ya?" as she rocked back and forth on her toes. Fawn's eyebrow was raised, becoming even more impatient as she gritted her teeth, a low growl forming in her throat. When Fawn was cold and hungry for some Iams dog food, you know you're in danger if you keep her from it. Amai just smiled and tilted her head to the side, waiting oh so patiently for Xavier to speak what was on his mind.

"Looks like the place got shut down," The fact that they walked all that way for nothing did not seem to affect the wine colored echidna, his mellowness never faltering.

"What?" Hoshi deadpanned.

Amai looked genuinely disappointed that she would not be dining at the restaurant Xavier was so fond of. Her face was set in a slight frown as she spoke in her gentle voice, "Are you sure?" and looked up and down the rather dark street, only illuminated slightly by safety lights on the sides of the empty buildings.

"You mean to tell me, we walked all the way from our place, which is far off the outskirts of the city, then from uptown to downtown, and it was all for nothing," Fawn tried to be calm, but the angry tremble of her voice and her twitching eye told otherwise.

"Ya, mon" Xavier said, his swaying continuing nonchalantly.

A long string of curses was heard through the neighborhood.

**Welp… didya like it? I'm hoping to get another chapter up before I go on vacation next week. I'll work extra hard for anyone who reviews ^_^**

**XOXO**

**R&R please~**


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know what was worse. The smell of wine apparent on many fancy people's breaths, the dim lights making it nearly impossible to see anything, or the terrible piercing sound the microphone up on stage would give when someone handled it wrongly. Any of these things would make a normal person choose a different dining place, let alone the German Shepherd who reluctantly came in here with her other three acquaintances. Her sense of smell and hearing were sharp, so the unpleasant sounds and smells of the joint were unnerving as it was, and what made the whole situation the most worrying was the darkness, multiplied by Fawn's ability to only see in black and white. Fawn was about to turn and usher the others out the door when a plump poodle with a ridiculous mustache and a heavy French accent addressed them.

"Yes, how may I help you," He shot a disapproving look to their casual outfits before turning his pout to Fawn, who was closest to the mahogany podium he was standing at. He looked so stereotypically proper with his hands folded atop his pulpit it was unbelievable.

Fawn cleared her throat and stepped a little closer to the man, "Yeah, uh, can we have a table for four?" She tapped her fingers on the podium, earning a disgusted look from the poodle, who lifted her wrists with his forefinger and thump, dropping it back to Fawn's side.

"Please do not touch." He opened a thick burgundy colored book and flipped through the pages after dampening his forefinger and thumb with his tongue. He then picked up an ink pen attached to a chain and placed the tip gently against a sheet of paper he finally found suitable enough to write on, "Name, please,"

"Ur, TDA," Fawn noticed the man's frown deepen as he wrote the three letters in his exaggerated cursive handwriting.

"Very well," He spoke and gestured toward the dining area, "Please follow this way," He lead them to a booth in the back, small scented candles flickering on the table top. They all sat down, anything but gracefully, and the waiter set menus down in front of each of them, a kids menu handed to Amai, along with a pack of crayons. Fawn was about to say something about how Amai was older than twelve but the waiter was already retreating, mumbling something about another waiter who will be right with them. Amai picked up the pack of crayons and began coloring a picture of a Chao with the red crayon on the "COLOR ME!" page.

Each anthropomorphic began searching for something appetizing on the menus when someone silently walked up to the table, dressed up in a white button up shirt, with an apron tied around his slim waist. He wore a pair of reddish glasses and his thick, black hair was neatly combed.

"Hello," He spoke. His voice seemed naturally soft and somewhat deep, and he looked to be about Fawn's age, maybe younger, "May I get you something to drink?" He slowly took out a pen and a tablet.

If it wasn't for Xavier ordering coconut water, Fawn would have never realized the quiet waiter offering to take their order. Looking at the snow leopard standing in front of them, she vaguely recognized him from somewhere, although she could not place where. When the boy turned his golden eyes to her, to see what she wanted to drink, she could not stop her eyes from widening and jaw from dropping. The leopard was, to put it simply, adorable. His large eyes were only magnetized by his glasses, and his fur was very shiny and fluffy. He looked very well kept. A small, kind and almost expectant smile was on his face. Fawn could not help but smile back.

"I'll have water please," She said kindly to the waiter, who nodded, face falling slightly, and scribbled it on his tablet. He then turned towards Amai who somehow made the Chao rainbow with only two color options in her packet of crayons. She was just adding the purple when Fawn nudged her to get her attention. She looked up at the snow leopard and smiled at the sight of him, "Jian-min," She acknowledged the boy who blushed at the use of his name, "You work here, too?"

The boy (who Fawn now remembered somewhat) looked a tiny bit relieved and surprised at the recognition.

"H-hi, Amai," He spoke silently looking down at the corner of the table. He asked again for her order and she asked for a hot chocolate. He took Hoshi's order (beer) and, bowing politely, hurried on into the kitchen.

Fawn watched as he retreated then turned her attention back to her friends at the table. She sunk in her seat just as the atmosphere of the place sunk in completely…

XXX

The day had been quiet, making it the perfect time for much needed rest. The steady tick-tock of a wall clock in the kitchen prevented the place from being overwhelmingly silent. Marcus, a very tall wolf with lightly died fur had just woken up from a rejuvenating nap to make a cup of tea for himself whilst reading the paper for any news on his favorite sport, football, or better known in this country as "soccer". He flipped through the soft, inky pages until he reached an article about an injured goalie. Marcus settled for reading this until the tea pot began to boil, steam billowing out of its spout and whistling its claim of readiness.

Hearing this, the wolf bounced excitedly out of his seat on one of the chairs at the counter, and slid across the tile floor, using his socks. He found a tea cup suited to his needs and then mixed his tea into it, humming a tune the whole time. As much as he enjoyed the company of his friends, Daichi and Flash, he enjoyed having his alone time too.

He sipped his tea as he looked at the digital clock above the stove. Flash would be returning from his trip in a little bit. The mongoose had gone to pick up his step brother from the airport, and in anticipation (and much worrying) Flash had left about three hours early. Marcus advised him against it, telling him that Damien would be fine, but the mongoose just talked over his optimism.

Daichi had gone back home about the same time Flash left to pick up Damien, so marcus took advantage of the hours alone to take a nap, kick a soccer ball around lightly, and do other things to occupy his time.

Marcus sipped the bland tea (which for some reason he thought tasted good) calmly.

After his tea was drained and he had almost finished reading all articles on football, Marcus heard a struggle of keys outside the door, followed by the unlatching of the deadbolt. Flash was home.

"Marcus, I'm home." Flash spoke softly as he closed the door behind himself. Marcus turned to look at his friend and took note of the child sleeping on his shoulder. Flash smiled his usual crooked grin at Marcus and scooted over to the table, careful not to wake Damien as he did so. The black German Shepherd was knocked out cold, probably from jet lag.

"He seems very tired," Marcus spoke in his English accent (RANDOM MARCUS FACT: Marcus has many accents, due to living in many countries throughout his child hood, English being one of the more frequently used)

"Yeah, right" Flash laughed, plopping the 5 year old's bag on the ground, "he was on a 5 hour flight by himself, you'd think he'd be scared." Flash popped a grape into his mouth from the fresh fruit bowl resting on the counter, "quite the contrary. He wouldn't stop talking about it when he got off the plane, how the stewardess gave him free cookies and they let him sit in the cock pit. Apparently he made friends with a guy in a suit talking to a blackberry," flash and Marcus chuckled at the child's boldness. "yeah then halfway through the drive home, the boy couldn't talk anymore and he fell asleep in the backseat."

Flash patted the boy on the back as he stood up, yawning hugely, "Im gonna go put him in in bed, he can sleep in my room. My bed could fit ten people easily." The red haired teen moved the younger boy to be more comfortable in his arms, then disappeared into the back bedrooms. Marcus watched him return and plop on the couch, sighing heavily.

"So," Marcus cut into the comfortable silence that filled the room for the last minute, " when are you going to tell Fawn that her brother is visiting?" Marcus walked into the living room, taking a seat on the leather reclining chair that was placed next to the equally leather couch, facing the equally expensive flat screen tv (RANDOM MARCUS FACT: He's a prince, therefore rich. However he does not brag about his riches.)

"Soon as he wakes up. I think ill go for a little walk with him to find her. Dont really wanna endanger Fawn by making her travel in the snow. Plus, I think Damien would like to play out in it... It's been years since it snowed back home."

"Ah yes," Marcus stared at the floor, a small smile appearing on his face, "snow fall has become exceedingly rare lately. I was rather surprised hearing the weather report this morning. I guess it snows a lot here,"

For the next half an hour, Marcus watched TV, glad to see that Monty Python (mobius edition?! :o) was playing reruns. He settled into the recliner, and noticed his acquaintance had drifted to sleep a few minutes in. As the show had come to an end, Marcus was laughing uncontrollably and turned the tv off so he would not have a heart attack. Just as he calmed down he heard some shuffling behind him, and noticed a new presence in the room.

"You're loud, mister." A child's voice spoke to him bluntly. When Marcus turned around he saw Damien standing a few feet away, seeming very well rested. He had rich black fur and Honey blonde fur. His eyes were a dark green color, the only trait that he seemed to share with his sister, appearence wise. Marcus noticed the tiny boy was small for his age, even smaller than Amai, who was only 3' tall.

Marcus turned the rest of his body toward the boy behind the couch, who raised his eyebrow at the teen.

"Well, I apologize," Marcus replied, giving a smile to the tyke.

"That's OK," Damien returned the smile, happy to meet someone new. They boy began glancing around the room and spotted the soccer ball which was used earlier by the wolf.

"Hey!" Damien ran over to the black and white ball and picked it up, attempting to hit it on his knee to juggle, but missed completely.

"you like soccer?" Marcus stood up from his seat and stalked over to Damien, who was now staring at him in amazement. The wolf was confused by this, but kept walking towards him. He noticed the boy had to bend his neck back all the way to look at his face. Damien, unable to turn his head up anymore than it was, fell backwards and landed on his butt.

"YOUR REALLY TALL!" he exclaimed, eyes wide open, "one day, I hope I'm as tall as you are!" Damien announced. Marcus chuckled at the boy's admiration as he squatted.

"Well thank you," Marcus replied to the boy in a cheerful talk-to-a-child tone. Damien nodded at him and stood up, focus back on the soccerball. He again tried to juggle it with his knees but failed. As it hit the ground it bounced a few times and then began to roll away. Marcus trapped it with his foot, popped it up with his foot to the height of his chest and began to do a few tricks, hitting it off his chest plate then juggling with his knees and feet. Damien,s expression was comical, if anything. His mouth was gaped wide open and is eyes sparkled in admiration.

Marcus, still juggling looked down at the little boy and then said, "watch this" and kicked it so it popped over the couch and landed on the slumbering mongoose resting there.

"GAH-" Flash exclaimed as he fell off the couch and then popped his head up above the backrest.

"Dude!" he looked at Marcus with an exasperated expression, "What was that for?!" Flash noticed his step brother snickering next to his friend and turned his attention to the small one, "and why are YOU laughing" he smirked kiddingly at Damien who's evil smirked only broadened.

Flash hopped over the back rest of the couch, soccer ball in hands, and tossed it to Marcus, who caught it with ease.

"So, now that your finally up," Flash ruffled the hair on top of Damien's head, "how about we surprise your sister?"

"YEAH!" Damien clapped his small, gloved hands together and Flash chuckled, slipping his red cell phone out of his pants pocket. He put a finger up to his mouth signaling for silence. Both Damien and Marcus responded with a gesture of zipping their lips shut.

XXX

An overwhelming sense of unease was settling itself on Fawns entire being. She could feel the burning stares of the restaurant employees and guests only intensifying by the moment. She knew they were underdressed, and they were ANYTHING but fancy. She tried to act with etiquette, but she was never taught such a thing. Napkins were to be placed on the lap, drinks are to be set down lightly as to not make unpleasant banging sounds, but what else? Hoshi and Xavier didn't exactly help with the image she was trying to withhold of TDA. The new team was not to be presented as such slobs, even before their debut of an actual 'Sonic Team' (lol... They're not a sonic team...XD)

Fawn was so infatuated with sending worried and defensive looks back to the fellow costumers, she nearly jumped out of her seat and hit the ceiling when he phone ringer blared so loudly, she swore that the radio even stopped so everyone could stare at her. She quickly snatched it out of her pocket, enraged at the caller, and flipped it open.  
"Hello?!" she hissed into the phone.  
"HEY FAWN! I have a surprise for you~" of course it was the Flash who seemed to have a clock for the perfect times to annoy the heck out of Fawn.  
XXX

Red-brown eyes burned a hole in the blue illuminated sign listing off flight numbers and statuses. He had to examine the letters over and over again to make sure he hadn't misread the thing. Unfortunately, after the tenth time of going over it, the truth was told; his flight was cancelled after hours of waiting, and he was to stay here another week before he could fly safely back home.

Picking up his bags, he tucked his ticket into the pocket of his coat, sniffled a little, and headed back outside, unhappy at the thought of having to call yet another taxi.

**HI! Sorry for the wait (again) but I got the chappie up~**

**The karaoke will start NEXT CHAPTAH! I promise. (and that will probably be the last chapter in this particular short story, after that I'll add some drabbles, oneshots and maybe start another short story later. Me and ****Neko Neko Sushi Fever**** actually talked about one while Hoshi's Momma slumbered in a corner -.-)**

**AAAND I have another idea :D! Sooo, yes. LOVE MEH!**

**REVIEW AND YOU COULD WIN THIS AWESOME LAMP! It has flowers on it. (light bulb not included…)**


End file.
